<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Роза|Rosa by 14f</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770071">Роза|Rosa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/14f/pseuds/14f'>14f</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detectives, Experimental Style, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Serial Killers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:46:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/14f/pseuds/14f</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>С точки зрения стажера аврората Гарри Поттера, смерть Розы Пелагатти была как проблемой, так и решением.</p><p>С точки зрения студента Тома Риддла, смерть Розы Пелагатти была чем-то закономерным и предсказуемым.</p><p>С точки зрения серийной убийцы Розы Пелагатти, умереть должны были они оба. Или хотя бы один из них.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Белая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ООС. Автор считает, что любое использование чужих персонажей вызывает данный эффект.<br/>Эксперимент. Как и было указано в шапке. Концепция построения принадлежит Ольге.</p><p>Автор не употребляет веществ ни в каком виде. Но против комментариев и обоснованной критики не возражает. Надо же знать, когда остановиться.</p><p>Лучшим на свете котяткам из Томарриморт-конфы. Я люблю вас:3<br/>Отдельно и персонально - несравненной Ольге.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри, последние пятнадцать минут пытавшийся изучать документацию, сдался. Нет, он действительно пытался. В самом деле. Он даже разобрал некоторую часть. Примерно треть.<br/>      Но кто бы знал, как тяжело заниматься этой бессмыслицей, когда в семи шагах от тебя старшие товарищи собираются… да куда угодно. Вон из кабинета.<br/>      Кружащиеся под потолком самолетики-служебки, как подозревал Гарри, были аналогом маггловских кабинетных мух. Навевали тупое сонное раздражение.<br/>      Он определенно не так представлял себе долгожданную стажировку в аврорате. Конечно, «зеленого» новичка никто не отправит на настоящее боевое задание. Эта идея даже его безрассудному другу Рону показалась бы идиотской. Но не запирать же стажера в кабинете только потому, что у одного из оперативников внезапно проснулись отцовские чувства. <br/>      Притворяться ответственным взрослым у Сириуса все равно не получалось.<br/>      Самое ужасное, этот факт был совершенно очевиден как отправившимся в отпуск родителям, так и самому крестному.<br/>      Гарри тяжело вздохнул и упал грудью на стол. Кабинет стремительно пустел: утренняя планерка подошла к концу.<br/>- Ну, Бродя-ага. Пожалуйста. Возьми меня с собой. Твой крестник умирает. Натурально умирает.<br/>      Бродяга смешливо фыркнул.<br/>- Разве мой крестник не хотел в аврорат? Здесь обычно так. Ну, знаешь, - Сириус взмахнул рукой, - все интересное достается кому-то другому.<br/>- Но не два же месяца. Пожалуйста. Сириус. Рон уже две недели с Тонкс улицы патрулирует, а я…<br/>- А тебя твоя строгая, но любящая мать попросила не пускать «в поле» без Джеймса.<br/>- Да-да. Грюм что-то такое… упоминал, - мрачно откликнулся Гарри, вспомнив еще более грозного, чем обычно, начальника. – По-моему, у него тогда даже глаз дергался. Как сильно она на него орала?<br/>- Помни: строгая, но любящая, - напомнил Сириус.<br/>      Гарри разочарованно замычал и сложил ладони в молитвенном жесте. Впрочем, он не сильно надеялся, что это сработает. Или что Сириус поймет смысл этой клоунады.<br/>- Я не прошу включать меня в группу. Просто дай мне выйти из этого места. Я тут скоро плесенью покроюсь.<br/>      Блэк еще раз фыркнул, но, к его удивлению, кивнул.<br/>- Ладно. Пойдешь со мной на задержание той суки Пелагатти. Но никаких выходок, ты просто тихо – тихо – побудешь рядом и посмотришь. Возьми блокнот, будешь писать летопись нашей победы.<br/>      Гарри, сияя, выскочил из-за стола. 	Броситься на шею крестного он, правда, не успел, остуженный его словами.<br/>- Спа…<br/>- Но чтобы к завтрашней планерке эти две замечательные стопки этих потрясающих воображение заявлений были разобраны.<br/>     Поттер, нахмурившись, обернулся к столу. Он не сомневался, что там увидит. Когда проводишь за столом добрую часть дня, невольно запомнишь все имеющиеся на нем предметы. И действительно. За пять минут разговора ничего не изменилось.<br/>- Здесь только одна пачка… А. Я понял.<br/>      Сириус ухмыльнулся и небрежно хлопнул его по плечу.<br/>- Ага. Ты забыл про ту, что у меня на столе, парень.<br/>- Точно, - уныло кивнул Гарри, заранее предвкушая грядущий завал. – И как я мог?..<br/>      Быть стажером в аврорате было равнозначно добровольной сдаче в рабство на неопределенный срок. То ли до появления нового новенького. То ли до собственного боевого крещения.<br/>      То ли – и это был явно не его случай – навсегда.<br/>- Ты идешь? – донесся голос Сириуса из-за двери.<br/>      Поттер рванул к выходу, на ходу оправляя форменную мантию.<br/>- Бегу!..</p><p>* * *</p><p>      Роза Пелагатти была представительницей далекой Италии. Не самой порядочной, надо признать. Однако, имея дурные наклонности, она также развила в себе и удивительную способность к избеганию справедливого наказания. Тяжело было сказать, что из этих двух ее примечательных качеств – крайнее пренебрежение законами и моралью и неуловимость – доставляло британским аврорам больше неприятностей.<br/>      Итальянка торговала органами и другими частями человеческих тел. Предпочтение она отдавала магглам. Легкая – и беззащитная – добыча.<br/>      В основном беззащитная.<br/>      Выслеживать эту ведьму было той еще работенкой. Гарри не раз и не два слышал, как ругались на чем свет стоит отец и Сириус, в очередной раз упустив ее. А на следующий день половина маггловских СМИ взрывалась новостями о безумствующем маньяке и пропавших без вести людях. Иногда аврорам везло наткнуться на след. Именно что везло.<br/>      Роза была скорее лупоглазой ящерицей, чем прекрасным цветком. Она практически растворялась в маггловском мире, и любые зацепки и намеки на ее текущее местоположение казались благословением высших сил. Или, как это тоже случалось (и удручающе часто), оказывались изящным в своей простоте отвлекающим маневром.<br/>      Все это Гарри пришлось напомнить себе - и не единожды. Сириус пока втолковывал что-то коллегам, попутно пытаясь связаться через сквозное зеркало с начальством.<br/>- Лучше бы мобильники купили!.. - ворчал он.<br/>      Атмосфера витала напряженная и мрачная.<br/>      Потому что Роза Пелагатти снова ускользнула.<br/>      Уже навсегда.<br/>      Гарри внимательно следил за работой авроров. Одно дело год за годом слушать истории, другое - участвовать и запоминать. Сириус доверил ему записи, и Поттер старательно корябал в блокнотике итоги осмотра помещения. Практически нулевые, надо заметить. В очередной чистенькой квартирке Розы отсутствовали какие-либо следы насилия. За исключением ее белого, как снег, трупа, разумеется.<br/>      И нежно-розовых бутонов роз. Эти цветы прямо-таки взбесили Сириуса, что можно было посчитать за попытку психологического давления на следствие, но... в другой ситуации. Сейчас было не до глупых шуток.<br/>      Опрос соседей также оказался малоинформативным мероприятием. Никто ничего не видел - и никого. Никто ничего не слышал. Никто ничего не знает, а если бы и знал - не сказал бы. Кое-как удалось выяснить о парочке мест времяпрепровождения Розы - и личности некоторых ее собеседников. Маньячка вполне могла охотиться на одного из них, так что авроры, рассудив таким образом, разделились на "группы по интересам" и отправились проверять каждого. Сириус восторженно рылся в телефоне Розы, не переставая восхищаться сообразительностью магглов и наглостью убитой.<br/>      Пелагатти фотографировала своих жертв, предварительно украсив их обезображенные тела крупными розовыми цветами. Теми же, что теперь укрывали ее тело.</p><p>* * *</p><p>- Сириус, куда мы идем? – в очередной раз окликнул крестного Гарри.<br/>      Блэк ткнул пальцем в сторону обшарпанного двухэтажного здания без каких-либо заметных опознавательных знаков. Молча – у замызганного входа толпились магглы, курящие и шумно выпивающие посреди белого дня.<br/>      Когда Сириус сказал, что они идут к наиболее вероятной цели Розы, Гарри как-то не так представлял жилище чуть не убитого маньячкой человека. Пелагатти предпочитала людей со здоровыми и крепкими телами. В дыре, куда так уверенно вел их Блэк, не жило, наверное, ни одного такого. Поттер даже на какое-то мгновение оторопел – и ему пришлось спешно прибавить в скорости, чтобы догнать ушедшего вперед Сириуса. Аврорский браслет, рассеивающий внимание магглов, был только у него.<br/>      Сириус поднялся на второй этаж и стремительно направился вглубь темного и вонючего коридора. Гарри последовал за ним, надеясь, что подозрительно выглядящая куча, находящаяся почти посередине коридора, была все-таки не кошачьим дерьмом.<br/>      Нужная им дверь была почти в самом конце – предпоследняя. И оказалась закрытой.<br/>      Хозяина – некоего милого Тома – не было дома.<br/>      Или он уже был мертв.<br/>      Обычно (в случаях, подобных этому) аврорам не было дела до частной собственности. Вообще – и особенно магглов. Но из-за открытой настежь соседней двери – видимо, за ней находился общий на этаж санузел - раздавались звуки льющейся воды и какое-то ритмичное бряцание, прекратившиеся, как назло, в тот самый миг, когда Сириус уже вознамерился взламывать нужную дверь.<br/>      К счастью, как оказалось.<br/>      Потому что выскользнувший из соседней двери маггл, хмурясь, направился к ним. С огромным и - очевидно - тяжелым тазиком с мокрой одеждой в руках. Сомневаться, был ли он тем самым Томом не приходилось: парень шел твердым и уверенным шагом. И определенно был милым. И, скорее всего, и являлся последней целью Розы. Она очень любила таких: сильных, жилистых, не испорченных разгульным образом жизни<br/>      Худощавый темноволосый парень остановился рядом с ними и с вежливой полуулыбкой осведомился:<br/>- Господа? Я могу вам чем-то помочь?<br/>      Сириус повернулся к нему:<br/>- Вы Том?<br/>- Да, - настороженно кивнул парень. Он слегка нахмурился и, казалось, был готов быстро-быстро бежать куда подальше.<br/>- Полиция. Блэк. Мой напарник Поттер, - Сириус вытащил из кармана лжеудостоверение спецслужб магглов и, убедившись, что Том слегка успокоился, спрятал его обратно. Гарри знал, что на самом деле на удостоверении не было ни слова о полицейских (как и о каких-либо других учреждениях) – только морочащие сигилы. – Мы здесь по поводу вашей девушки, Розы Пелагатти, мистер…<br/>- Риддл, - Том нервно переступил с ноги на ногу и встревоженно спросил: - С Розой что-то случилось? Она в порядке?<br/>      Гарри оглянулся. Из дверей по соседству начали высовываться люди. Они совершенно очевидно привлекали слишком много ненужного внимания.<br/>- Только мы с Розой уже не встречаемся. Расстались несколько дней назад. Продолжаем общаться, на работе и вообще, но… - продолжал Том, словно не замечая оживления вокруг.<br/>- Нам, наверное, лучше зайти внутрь, - предложил Сириус, кивая на любопытных людей вокруг.<br/>- А. Конечно, - Риддл, оглянувшись, проникся сложившейся ситуацией, отпер дверь в комнату и посторонился, пропуская их к себе в жилище.<br/>      Комната была обставлена бедно. Настолько бедно, что на ум Гарри пришли Уизли с их огромным вечно голодным семейством. Том, однако, совершенно очевидно жил один.<br/>      И его комната была не только пустой, но и болезненно чистой. Порядок в ней был… идеальным. Словно упорядочивал вещи в этом помещении не человек. Риддл даже разулся - снял тапочки - перед входом в комнату. Гарри вдруг стало некомфортно в своей форме и запыленных ботинках.<br/>      Самым дорогим предметом в комнате был террариум на столе. Под теплым светом лампы на камнях грелась небольшая черная змейка – и она максимально не вписывалась в окружающую обстановку.<br/>      Том сперва поставил таз с одеждой в угол и вернул стиральный порошок на место, а затем принялся звенеть чашками. Парень делал кофе, попутно отвечая на вопросы Гарри о его последней встрече с Розой.<br/>- Когда вы последний раз виделись с мисс Пелагатти?<br/>- Эм… Позавчера. Мы были у нее дома, и… Общались. Не то, чтобы долго. Немного выпили, потом пришла ее подруга - и я ушел…<br/>- Подруга?<br/>- Да. Миранда, кажется. Невысокая полная блондинка, живет на Айлент-роуд. Так что произошло с Розой?<br/>- Она мертва, - грубо сказал Сириус.<br/>      Гарри предпочел бы сообщить эту новость по-другому. Более мягко. Или не так прямо.<br/>      Чашка с кофе, которую Том взял себе, выскользнула из его рук и разлетелась на осколки. Риддл, плохо скрывая охватившую его дрожь, тихо выдавил:<br/>- Что?<br/>      Он на неверных ногах сделал шаг вперед, рискуя наступить босыми ногами на острые кусочки стекла.<br/>- Осторожно, - Гарри, подхватив его за плечи, помог обойти осколки и усадил на скрипучий стул.<br/>- Этого… этого не может быть, - Том закрыл лицо дрожащими руками. – Просто не может… Как… как это произошло?<br/>- Мы разбираемся, мистер Риддл, - попытался ободряюще улыбнуться Сириус. Он не любил работать с магглами – и Гарри теперь понимал, почему.<br/>      Успокоить и поддержать мага было значительно проще. Зелья, целители… магия. Конечно, что теоретически следовало говорить магглам и как требовалось поступать в таких случаях, время от времени напоминалось на курсах повышения квалификации авроров. Однако именно что время от времени; в итоге знания и методика не соответствовали действительности.<br/>- Мистер Риддл, вы можете рассказать нам что-нибудь особенное о вашей последней встрече с Розой? – попытался выяснить Гарри, не надеясь, впрочем, на хоть какую-нибудь стоящую информацию. – Может, вы заметили что-нибудь подозрительное?<br/>- Нет. Кажется, нет.<br/>      Том замолчал, обессиленно опустил руки на колени – и Сириус, отставив пустую чашку в сторону, поднялся на ноги:<br/>- Спасибо, мистер Риддл, - он протянул руку, и Риддл, коротко пожав ее, кивнул.<br/>      Он выглядел так, словно известие о смерти его бывшей девушки вышибло из него любую способность связно мыслить. Сириус и Гарри, не найдя больше слов, вышли из комнаты, оставив ее хозяина в одиночестве. <br/>      Том догнал их уже у самого выхода из общежития.<br/>      В тапочках, как по-идиотски некстати заметил Гарри.<br/>- Вы скажете, что произошло… как погибла Роза? – спросил он.<br/>- Конечно, - пообещал Гарри.<br/>- Спасибо.<br/>      Риддл слабо улыбнулся и благодарно кивнул, чуть задержав взгляд своих темных глаз на его лице. Гарри расплылся в ответной улыбке, надеясь, что она вышла подбадривающей.<br/>      А не восторженно-идиотской, как ощущалась.</p><p>* * *</p><p>      Квартира Миранды, «подруги» Пелагатти, на Айлент-роуд оказалась пустой, что, в общем-то, не было ничем примечательным. Все-таки одиннадцать часов утра вторника.<br/>      Сириус, однако, выглядел хмурым.<br/>- Понимаешь, Гарри, - говорил он, беззастенчиво обыскивая вещи живущей здесь девушки, - что-то не дает мне покоя. Может, я просто привык обламываться на делах с Розой. Может. Но почему-то мне кажется, что я что-то упускаю.<br/>- Предчувствие? – спросил Поттер, тоже принимаясь за обыск. – Или ты считаешь, что Риддл о чем-то… умолчал?<br/>      Лезть в шкаф с одеждой и нижним бельем девушки ему не хотелось. Вариантов, в прочем, у него было негусто. Разве что туалет и ванная комната – еще более непривлекательные альтернативы.<br/>- Может и умолчал… - рассеянно отозвался крестный, быстро просматривая бумаги на захламленном столе.<br/>- Сириус?<br/>      Блэк молчал. Он озадаченно хмурился, вчитываясь в набранные мелким шрифтом строчки какого-то документа.<br/>      Поттер с тяжелым вздохом вернулся к обыску. Он не знал, что они здесь искали. Ничего подозрительного он не замечал. Ни в шкафах, ни на кухне, ни в ванной, ни в туалете, ни в спальне. Это была самая обычная квартира, и меньше всего ему хотелось оставаться здесь.<br/>      Когда он просил Сириуса о разнообразии в стажировке, он не имел в виду скандалы с вернувшейся не вовремя домой магглой.<br/>- Розы, - неожиданно провозгласил Блэк.<br/>      Гарри вздрогнул от неожиданности. Он, задумавшись, не слышал, как подошел Сириус.<br/>- Розы? – переспросил он.<br/>- Пелагатти оставляла цветы возле своих жертв. Как подпись. И розы были повсюду в ее квартире.<br/>- Думаешь, это месть?<br/>- Не знаю, Гарри, - покачал головой Сириус и направился к выходу, на ходу доставая сквозное зеркало. Разбросанные вещи, подчиняясь движению его палочки, вскакивали на прежние места. – Может, да. Может, нет. Эта сука очевидно готовилась к новому убийству, и я не припоминаю случая, чтобы у нее не получилось исполнить задуманное.</p><p>* * *</p><p>      Разбор полетов в аврорате затянулся до поздней ночи, и Гарри вернулся домой на целых четыре часа. Этого времени вполне хватило, чтобы переодеться и закинуть в себя что-нибудь съедобное, но его было катастрофически недостаточно, чтобы отдохнуть. Так или иначе, авроры, целый день сновавшие по городу в поисках контактов и следов Пелагатти, не принесли стоящих новостей – и это было привычно и ожидаемо. Единственным подходящим под требования Розы человеком оставался Том Риддл.<br/>      А вот невыразимцы, осматривающие тело погибшей, смогли-таки «порадовать» следствие.<br/>      Потому что «эта-блядская-тварь», как коротко и емко описал Розу Грюм, была жива. А женщина, чье тело она трансформировала в собственное мертвое подобие, - нет. Что характерно, погибла неизвестная не от заклятий. Ее убил яд. Правда, установить, какое именно вещество выступило в роли убийцы, у «яйцеголовых» не вышло. Это было, вообще-то, неудивительно. Многие зелья, какими обычно и пользовалась Роза, активно и весьма бурно реагировали с самыми разнообразными (и самыми неожиданными в своей обыденности) веществами.<br/>      Жесткая и довольно бородатая шутка про старика, принявшего снотворного, закусив его овсянкой на молоке, и скончавшегося в итоге от кровавого поноса, была самым яркой иллюстрацией того.<br/>      Новый день начался для Поттера и того неудачливей. Даром еще, его своенравная фортуна соизволила подождать со своими капризами окончания общей планерки.<br/>- Гарри, - окликнул его Сириус. Лицо у него горело: Грюм, взбешенный очередной неудачей с Розой, не особо выбирал выражения, и они изрядно поругались. – Мне нужно точное время нашего прибытия к Риддлу, адрес его халупы и его… этот... адрес его работы.<br/>- Ставим охрану? <br/>- Да. Маловероятно, что Пелагатти рискнет сунуться к нему в открытую, но… по его душу она точно зайдет. То, что мы висим у нее на хвосте, ее вообще никогда не заботило. Так что там?<br/>- Сейчас посмотрю, - отозвался Гарри и полез во внутренний карман мантии за блокнотом.<br/>      Блокнота не было.<br/>      Поттер неловко ойкнул и замер, уставившись перед собой. Он догадывался, о чем сейчас думал Сириус, глядя на его глупое лицо. И ему не хотелось даже начинать оправдываться.<br/>- Я быстро, - выдохнул он и выбежал в коридор.<br/>      Уже трансгрессировав в общежитие Риддла, Гарри понял, что семь утра однозначно не было удачным временем для визитов полиции. Однако к этому моменту он уже мог видеть вежливую (но раздраженную) улыбку на бледном лице мистера Риддла.<br/>      Выглядел он… неплохо. Черт, он выглядел хорошо. Гарри невольно изумился выдержке этого человека: он на его месте наверняка бы впал в депрессию. И уж точно не нашел бы в себе силы встать рано утром, чтобы открыть дверь незваным гостям.<br/>      Приветствие, правда, тот проигнорировал. Возможно, из-за его неуместности. Возможно, из-за чего-то другого.<br/>      Темные глаза Тома медленно и внимательно оглядели незваного гостя с ног до головы. Риддл молчал. Долго молчал. Создавалось впечатление, что он раздумывал, как вежливо услать нагрянувшего в неурочный час полицейского, и Гарри начал лихорадочно формулировать оправдание своему появлению.<br/>- ...На улице дождь, - наконец проговорил Риддл.<br/>- ...<br/>- ...<br/>- Эм... Да?<br/>      Гарри нервно кашлянул, понимая, что облажался. На улице, как он внезапно отчетливо услышал, в самом деле шел дождь.<br/>      Ливень, если точнее.<br/>- ...С вашей одеждой все в порядке, мистер Поттер, - то ли утверждая, то ли интересуясь продолжил, Том. Он продолжал неприятно прямо смотреть на Гарри, и тот снова нервно откашлялся.<br/>- Ну... Я, эм, быстро бежал.<br/>      Том скептически изогнул бровь, в гнетущем молчании продолжая изучать визитера. Затем коротко усмехнулся уголком рта - словно по его лицу пробежала мимолетная судорога - и ушел вглубь комнаты.<br/>      Дверь осталась открытой, и Гарри решил, что это можно считать разрешением войти.<br/>      Том начал готовить кофе. Опять. Похоже, его привычка делать своим гостям кофе, не спрашивая, хотят они его или нет, была его особенностью. Не самой странной.<br/>      Идеальный порядок в его жилище все еще давил на Гарри, вообще-то не самого организованного человека в мире. Он нервно провел по торчащим в разные стороны волосам в тщетной надежде хоть немного привести свой внешний вид в порядок. Словно пришел не в разваливающееся на части общежитие, полное пьяниц и крыс, а на прием к Ее Величеству.<br/>- Простите за беспокойство, мистер Риддл, - снова начал он, глядя на его неестественно прямую спину в темном джемпере. – Мне очень неловко, но… Я, кажется, оставил у вас свои записи…<br/>- Ничего страшного, мистер Поттер, - обворожительно – и мимолетно – улыбнулся Риддл, чуть повернувшись к нему. – Я их, к сожалению, не видел, однако вы можете поискать. Не стесняйтесь.<br/>      Гарри сбивчиво поблагодарил столь любезного в этот ранний час хозяина и уже почти рассыпался в очередной порции извинений, но... У Тома зазвонил телефон и он, попросив прощения с этой чертовой очаровательной улыбкой, вышел в коридор. Поттер остался один.<br/>      Почти один.<br/>      Один, не считая дремлющей змеи в террариуме.<br/>      Искать что-либо, обладая волшебной палочкой и прекрасными способностями к Манящим чарам, он, конечно, не собирался. <br/>      Блокнот вылетел откуда-то из-под кресла, где в предыдущий визит сидел Гарри, и Поттер поспешно схватил его и засунул на положенное место – в карман.<br/>      Змейка в террариуме призывно шипела, требуя к себе внимания, и Гарри, к своей радости нашедший свои записи, не смог устоять. Говорить на парселтанге, когда поблизости были магглы, было во всех смыслах неправильно. С другой стороны, ни один разумный человек не подумал бы, что он в самом деле говорит со змеями, а не дурачится.<br/>- /Привет, красавица,/ - прошипел он и щелкнул по стеклу<br/>- /Здра-авствуй/.<br/>- /Я Гарри. Как зовут тебя?/<br/>- /Нагайна. Ты новый партнер хоз-сяина?/<br/>      Гарри ошеломленно застыл.<br/>      И мучительно покраснел. Чертовы рептилии всегда были несколько беспардонны.<br/>- /Нет?.. Ха-ха… У твоего хозяина кое-что случилось. Я ему помогаю/.<br/>      Нагайна встревожилась. Ее шипение стало практически неразборчивым, но Гарри смог распознать беспокойство и желание защитить.<br/>- /Ну-ну… тише, красавица. Не думаю, что ты сможешь чем-то помочь. Ты помнишь рыжую женщину? Эм… она была партнером хозяина/.<br/>- /Розу? Хозяин ее не любит/.<br/>- /Не любит?/<br/>- /Не любит. Он говорил кусать ее/, - змея сердито замотала темной узкой головой. - /Кусать. Много раз кусать/.<br/>- /Кусать?/ - растерянно переспросил Гарри, нахмурившись.<br/>      Змея, насколько он мог судить, была ядовитой.<br/>      За спиной послышался чей-то тихий, но отчетливый вздох. Гарри обернулся, чтобы встретиться взглядом с вернувшимся в комнату Томом. Он стоял, держа дымящиеся кружки с кофе, и на его лице застыло сложное выражение.<br/>      Впрочем, Риддл довольно скоро взял себя в руки и усмехнулся:<br/>- Нравятся змеи?<br/>      Поттер, представив, как это выглядело с точки зрения маггла, залился краской.<br/>- Угу.<br/>      Том протянул ему его чашку и наклонился к террариуму. «/Хоз-яин/», - восторженно зашипела змея и с громким звуком ткнулась носом в стекло.<br/>- Это Нагайна. Она со мной уже… - Том на мгновение замялся, вспоминая, и тихо рассмеялся: - Ладно, я не знаю, сколько. Но довольно долго.<br/>- Гадюка?<br/>- Верно, - Том чуть лукаво улыбнулся и бросил короткий насмешливый взгляд в его сторону. – И о чем вы так мило беседовали? Мне стоит начать ревновать?<br/>      Гарри, вспыхнув, уткнулся в кружку под негромкий смех Тома. Желание побиться головой о стену никак не пропадало.<br/>      Да.<br/>      Никто в здравом уме не подумал бы, что он в самом деле говорил со змеей. Потому что взрослые люди – взрослые люди в здравом уме – со змеями не разговаривают.<br/>      Риддл снова усмехнулся и легко – непринужденно – сменил тему:<br/>- Вы нашли свои записи, мистер Поттер?<br/>- Да. Извините за беспокойство. Еще раз.<br/>- Ничего страшного. Мне в любом случае не хотелось быть сейчас в одиночку. Роза, понимаете…<br/>- Вы ее любили?<br/>      Гарри, конечно, уже знал ответ.<br/>      Ни один любящий парень, по его мнению, не стал бы науськивать змею на возлюбленную. Нагайне незачем было лгать – да и таких привычек за змеями не водилось.<br/>      Он просто хотел убедиться, увидеть, насколько искренним был Риддл. Потому что Роза совершенно точно была жива. Жива и смертельно опасна.<br/>      На лице у Тома снова появилось та странная – и, вообще-то, довольно-таки нехорошая – эмоция. Вопрос ему явно не понравился.<br/>- Не то, чтобы… Понимаете, - Том побарабанил по столешнице своими длинными – паучьими – пальцами, - Роза мне… даже не нравилось. Мы просто встречались. Недолго, - Том ненадолго замолчал, по-видимому, подбирая слова.<br/>      Гарри на самом деле не понимал, как некоторые могли так делать: встречаться, гулять, жить вместе, не имея какой-либо привязанности. Но предполагал, почему это произошло конкретно с Томом Риддлом.<br/>      Роза, в конце концов, была ведьмой.<br/>      Любовным зельем здесь, конечно, и не пахло. А вот Империус или сильное ментальное воздействие вполне могли быть. Или другое подчиняющее и помрачающее рассудок зелье. Пелагатти была в них той еще мастерицей.<br/>      Когда Риддл нашел подходящие слова, он продолжил, уставившись в одну точку над головой Гарри. Пальцы его неосознанно скребли горячую еще чашку – и Поттер едва-едва сдерживался, чтобы не передернуться от противного звука, выходящего из-под его ногтей.<br/>- Она мне в самом деле не нравилась, но когда кто-то из знакомых уходит… вот так… Разве ненормально ощущать некоторую подавленность?<br/>      Гарри отвел взгляд от его темных глаз. Смотреть в них было тяжело. Невыносимо. В его мозгу начинали вставать образы погибших друзей отца. Мерлин, да он даже не знал их толком. Не помнил, как зовут. Они – иногда – появлялись у них дома и – в детстве – изредка дарили ему сладости и мягкие игрушки. Понять, о чем пытался сказать Том, было легко. Смерть знакомых в самом деле ощущалась как своя собственная – маленькая и фантомная. И чем ближе вы были…<br/>      Он откашлялся и проговорил:<br/>- Я в такие… в таких случаях просто стараюсь жить. Ну, без оглядки на все. Делаю что-нибудь ужасно глупое, даже дикое, но чего мне очень, очень хочется. Прямо до безумия и дрожи в пальцах. Как встряска. Помогает собраться<br/>      Он, конечно, ничего особенного в виду не имел, но, кажется, все равно исхитрился ввести собеседника в заблуждение. Потому что Том смотрел. И смотрел с каким-то особенным любопытством.<br/>      Смотрел так, что Гарри одновременно пожалел и обрадовался, что не владеет искусством легилименции.<br/>- Вы точно полицейский, мистер Поттер? – неожиданно спросил Риддл.<br/>      Гарри вообще-то умел врать. Но ни его «да», ни удивленный взгляд, как он подозревал, ни на йоту не развеяли внезапно возникшие у Тома сомнения.<br/>- Вы меня арестуете?<br/>      Вопрос был не лучше и, казалось, не последовательней предыдущего.<br/>      Гарри недоуменно посмотрел на него. С чего бы?<br/>- А разве есть за что? – полушутливо спросил он.<br/>      От одной - еле заметной, на самом деле – змеиной улыбки Тома по коже пробежал мороз.<br/>      Том на вопрос не ответил, но выпалил вместо этого кое-что совсем уже внезапное:<br/>- Тогда как насчет свидания? – выдал он и с кривой усмешкой добавил собственные слова Гарри: - Как встряска. Чтобы собраться.<br/>      И Гарри, к своему стыду, сбежал, как только с алым от смущения лицом ответил на предложение согласием.</p><p>* * *</p><p>      Сириус не был в восторге от его заявления, что он побудет рядом с Томом некоторое время. Конечно, Гарри не сказал ему, что больше думал о самом Риддле, чем о связанной с ним работе по ловле Пелагатти. Но вариантом эта их встреча была лучшим из возможных – и Блэк согласился.<br/>      Конечно, в идеале Гарри следовало объясниться перед Томом. Рассказать о засаде. Об истинной сущности Розы, о ее наклонностях и роде деятельности. Возможно, в обход Закона стоило рассказать и о магии, о волшебном мире, раз уж Том оказался вовлечен в это дело и рисковал своего головой.<br/>      Конечно, следовало.<br/>      Возможно, стоило.<br/>      Однако…<br/>      Слова не шли на язык. Ни в какую. Вся его продуманная речь (ладно, он просто прикинул в уме, что будет говорить. Примерно. Секунд за тридцать) скончалась, не успев родиться, стоило им только встретиться в условленном месте.<br/>      Том без интереса, но с аппетитом ел картошку. К стаканчику с колой он и вовсе не притронулся. По его лицу невозможно было понять, ни о чем он думал, ни нравилось ли ему обстановка.<br/>      Гарри очень - очень - надеялся, что тот не размышлял, почему его пригласили в Мак. И почему он согласился на это «шикарное и эксклюзивное» предложение - тоже. Особенно второе.<br/>      Гарри очень на это надеялся.<br/>      Потому что и сам бы хотел это узнать.<br/>      А, будь что будет.<br/>      Когда его планы вообще срабатывали?</p><p>* * *</p><p>      Том улыбался. <br/>      Нет.<br/>      Он улыбался. Шутил и подкалывал Гарри. Смеялся над его шутками, откидывая голову назад и обнажая бледную шею и красивые острые зубы. Риддл смотрел из-под полуопущенных век и…<br/>      Гарри время от времени казалось, что Том в открытую флиртовал с ним.<br/>      Или не казалось.<br/>      И когда Том предложил ему еще раз выпить вместе кофе, Гарри, поддавшись очарованию его улыбки, снова согласился. Почти без сомнений. Ему определенно нравилось общаться с Томом. Его голос, казалось, обладал какими-то магическими свойствами. Его хотелось слушать и слушать…<br/>      Он, конечно, слишком расслабился. Мысли о работе, что он вообще-то на дежурстве и вроде бы как охраняет Риддла покинули его голову уже где-то на сороковой минуте их… свидания. <br/>      А Роза Пелагатти – чертова стерва! – тем временем была живее всех живых.<br/>      И вернулась завершить начатое.<br/>      Гарри, к счастью, хватило разума проводить Тома до его общежития. Ладно, честнее было бы сказать, что он просто слегка… увлекся беседой и просто последовал за Томом. Так или иначе, стоило им только зайти в комнату Риддла, как в грудь Тома полетел красный луч оглушающего проклятия. Не то, чтобы сильного, но его хватило, чтобы сбить парня с ног. Гарри, выхватывая палочку, успел заметить, что он потерял сознание, но вроде бы обошлось без непоправимых травм.<br/>      Следующее проклятие, предназначенное уже ему, Гарри отбил. Даже выпалил ответное заклинание, но, к сожалению, в пустоту.<br/>      Миф о неуловимости Розы подтверждался прямо у него на глазах.<br/>      Пелагатти снова сбежала.<br/>      Гарри опустил палочку и осмотрел помещение. Ловушек он не заметил, хотя наведенный Розой хаос наверняка выведет зацикленного на порядке Тома из себя. <br/>      Риддла определенно стоило увести из общежития. И убедить не оставаться одному - и без охраны.<br/>      И начать определенно стоило с объяснений, потому что в глазах у пришедшего в себя Тома отчетливо виднелись вопросы.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Красная</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Роза была красная. Ее платье тем серым вечером алело, как медленно стекающая по лезвию ножа кровь. На полных губах багровела помада, а длинные рыжие волосы полыхали, словно ноябрьский костер.<br/>      Том, не евший толком уже четвертый день, решил, что сравнение с куском мяса, обильно политым острым кетчупом, было в самый раз.<br/>      Романтическим настроениям, вопреки всеобщему заблуждению, способствовал отнюдь не пустой желудок. Тем более, сам Том М. Риддл с удовольствием обошелся и без этого свидания. Он даже не понимал, почему они вообще… встречаются. Если их отношения можно было так назвать.<br/>      Конечно, на него всегда обращали внимание известного рода. И причины не являлись для него загадкой: глаза у него все-таки имелись, и с зеркалами он был «немного» знаком. Некоторые люди, конечно, казались ему любопытными в ответ – и он с удовольствием делился своим вниманием с ними, но…<br/>      Но точно не Роза.<br/>      С ней было что-то не так. И одновременно – все слишком нормально.<br/>      Она появилась в магазине, где он подрабатывал, полтора месяца назад. Через две недели они уже начали встречаться, но Том – хоть убей – не понимал, почему. После каждой встречи он сидел на кровати, опустошенный, даже выпотрошенный, и пытался понять, зачем вообще он тратит на нее свое время. Затем он обыкновенно обещал порвать с ней, но уже при следующей их встрече чудесным образом забывал об этом.<br/>      Она не была в его вкусе.<br/>      И, глядя, как медленно она оседает на пол, выпив ударную дозу снотворного, Том не чувствовал ничего, кроме досады и разочарования. Его ожидания не оправдывались уже в который раз.<br/>      Послушная его словам, состоящих из этих странных шипящих и свистящих звуков, что не понимал ни один человек (но змеи!..), Нагайна бросилась на бессознательную женщину.<br/>      Том, будучи сомнительно счастливым обладателем трех из трех пунктов триады Макдональда, обладал огромным опытом бесед с психологами. А также некоторым набором полезных – и абсолютно недейственных (главным образом потому, что он сам в них не верил) – релаксационных приемов и упражнений. Из этого закономерно вытекала его уверенность: когда-нибудь он точно кого-то убьет. В детстве он, услыхав, какое будущее пророчили ему воспитательницы и психологи, надеялся, что первой его жертвой окажется его ублюдочный папаша. Так в конце концов и получилось. Остановиться после того испытанного болезненно-острого ощущения у него не вышло. Том, в общем-то, не думал, что ему хотелось бы остановиться. Однако…<br/>      Раньше собственная исключительность приводила его в приятное легкое возбужденное состояние. Доставляла удовольствие. Со временем к нему прибавились ядовитые нотки скуки. Все было слишком просто. Найти же достойную цель, напротив, с каждым годом становилось все тяжелее.<br/>      Оставалось только наблюдать, как медленно – вместе с воздухом из тела – уходила жизнь Розы Пелагатти, ощущая лишь мучительно слабые отголоски былого наслаждения. Этой женщины оказалось слишком мало.<br/>      Недостаточно.<br/>      Эта упавшая на его язык капелька крови только разожгла его голод сильнее.</p><p>* * *</p><p>      Домой Том вернулся только на следующую ночь. После того, как Роза затихла, он покинул ее квартиру и отправился в ближайший бар в смутной надежде найти кого-нибудь еще.<br/>      Не то, чтобы у него было много времени.<br/>      В семь утра, едва-едва наметив кое-кого подходящего, он уже отправился в университет. Уличный художник, вот уже добрых пять лет упрямо продававший свои картины в одном уютном тихом скверике, не то, чтобы занимал его мысли, но… заслуженный интерес вызывал. Его манера держать себя, постоянство и дивная выдержка словно кричали: «Посмотри на меня!» - и Том смотрел.<br/>      Возможно, этот бездомный гений даже заслуживал самого пристального внимания Риддла. Потому, несмотря на доступность старика для его милых питомиц, Том планировал заняться им сам. Но позже. Дело требовало подготовки.<br/>      А ему нужен был отдых. И идти на работу.</p><p>* * *</p><p>      Больше всего в своем жилище он ненавидел отсутствие горячей воды. Вода из крана – всех кранов – в этом здании текла исключительно холодная. Ледяная. Круглый год.<br/>      Весной.<br/>      Летом.<br/>      Осенью.<br/>      Зимой.<br/>      Особенно зимой.<br/>      Добыть горячую воду было возможно только старым как мир способом: раздражающе долгим нагреванием в кастрюльке – и нетерпеливым приплясыванием на одном месте около нее. Последнюю часть парень считал совсем не обязательной. Однако она выходила сама собой.<br/>      Стиральной машины – даже изрядно побитой суровым режимом эксплуатации, как в приюте – у него пока также не было. Средств хватило только на дорожную «жужжалку», поддержанную электрическую плитку, такой же старенький ноутбук, утюг и мобильник. Небольшая зарплата и еще более крошечная стипендия уходили в основном на оплату университета и счетов. Плюс «поесть», плюс «канцелярщина», плюс «новые ботинки/куртка», плюс «отложить и купить в конце концов холодильник». Или микроволновку – попроще.<br/>      Или, наконец, стиральную машину.<br/>      А пока стирать приходилось вручную. Два-три часа замачивать в тазике с распространяющей воистину раздражающий звук «жужжалкой» и вымывать стиральный порошок вместе с грязью под холодной проточной водой в раковине общего санузла.<br/>      В следующем семестре он рассчитывал (небезосновательно, разумеется) попасть в студенческое общежитие. Не то, чтобы его обитатели пребывали в восторге от жилищных условий. Картонные стены, круглосуточный шум, периодические разборки «этаж-на-этаж» и «комната-на-комнату», общие уборные, бельевые и кухни, а также прочие «удовольствия» таких учреждений, конечно, присутствовали.<br/>      Вот только Том за восемнадцать лет жизни в приюте к такому в общем-то привык. Или к похожему на то.<br/>      Тем более, в той дыре, где имел несчастье находиться Том, ко всему вышеперечисленному добавлялись тараканы, мыши, блохи, скрипящий продавленный пол, не закрывающиеся окна и плесень. К тому же, у студентов имелись кухня, ванная комната и горячая вода. Том ненавидел тазики также сильно, как местную общественную баню и пользующихся ей людей.<br/>      Равно как и незваных гостей.<br/>      Перед его комнатой стояли два незнакомца. Оба черноволосые и худощавые. Оба в темных костюмах. На их лицах застыла плохо скрываемая брезгливость и – немного – любопытство. На этом их сходство заканчивалось - и начинались различия. Младший носил нелепые круглые очки и вертел в руках блокнотик. Старший смотрел на дверь с совершенно очевидными намерениями, и Риддл, нахмурившись, перехватил тазик с мокрой одеждой поудобнее и направился к ним.<br/>      Объясняться с арендодателем («Нет, мэм, дверь выломали какие-то хулиганы, не мои соседи. Ну разумеется, это был не я. Нет, я их точно не знаю») Том не имел никакого желания.<br/>      Вежливо улыбнуться, несмотря на поднявшееся в душе раздражение и беспокойство, было несложно. Всего лишь слегка приподнять брови, растянуть и приоткрыть губы, наклонить в сторону голову и чуть развернуться к гостям телом. На такое показное дружелюбие велись девяносто девять процентов людей.<br/>- Господа? Я могу вам чем-то помочь?<br/>      Мужчина, выглядящий старшим, обернулся к нему. Взгляд серых глаз внимательно и цепко прошелся по телу Риддла, вызвав в нем довольно-таки неприятные ощущения: словно по коже пробежался огромный паук. На ум пришли пара-другая людей (в основном из его приюта), что захотели бы и могли призвать его к ответу за все, что он им сделал. Или как они думали, что сделал.<br/>- Вы Том? – прямо спросил мужчина, невольно подтверждая опасения Риддла.<br/>- Да.<br/>- Полиция. Блэк. Мой напарник Поттер, - Блэк, к удивлению Тома, в самом деле вытащил из кармана удостоверение полицейского – и Поттер тоже. Однако ни один из них не выглядел, как бобби, и это… беспокоило куда сильнее, чем имей он дело с полицией. – Мы здесь по поводу вашей девушки, Розы Пелагатти, мистер…<br/>- Риддл, - Том, чувствуя подступающее веселье, переступил с ноги на ногу и спросил: - С Розой что-то случилось? Она в порядке?<br/>      О, разумеется, она не была в порядке – и знал он это лучше, чем кто-либо.<br/>      Риддлу в самом деле нравилось изображать непричастность. Это не было обязательным, как и публичность его отношений с целями. Однако это в некоторой степени удовлетворяло его самолюбие.<br/>      Из дверей по соседству начали высовываться люди. К Тому нередко приходили гости, но они чаще всего не задерживались на пороге комнаты. Его соседям наверняка было любопытно, а ему хотелось, чтобы они успели рассмотреть и запомнить этих его гостей.<br/>      На всякий случай.<br/>- Только мы с Розой уже не встречаемся. Расстались несколько дней назад. Продолжаем общаться, на работе и вообще, но… - продолжал Том, словно не замечая оживления вокруг.<br/>- Нам, наверное, лучше зайти внутрь, - перебив, предложил Блэк и кивнул на любопытствующих соседей.<br/>- А. Конечно, - Том, «спохватившись», отпер дверь в комнату и посторонился, пропуская бобби к себе в жилище.<br/>      Том, испытывая терпение своих гостей, сперва разулся под несколько смущенным взглядом Поттера и озадаченным - Блэка, поставил таз с одеждой в угол и вернул стиральный порошок на место – и только потом начал готовить кофе. Горячий аромат, поднимающийся от кружек, приводил мысли в порядок и помогал соображать.<br/>      Вопросы, задаваемые Поттером, были самые обычные, но несколько… неуклюжие. Молодой полицейский совершенно очевидно не имел много опыта. И, вполне вероятно, не обладал внушительным интеллектом.<br/>- Когда вы последний раз виделись с мисс Пелагатти?<br/>- Эм… Позавчера. Мы были у нее дома, и… Общались. Не то, чтобы долго. Немного выпили, потом пришла ее подруга - и я ушел…<br/>      Миранда, разумеется, приходила. И Том в самом деле ушел с ее приходом.<br/>      Но вернулся, стоило ей выйти из квартиры Розы. Конечно, он не собирался сообщать это полицейским. Добровольно, по крайней мере.<br/>- Подруга?<br/>- Да. Миранда, кажется. Невысокая полная блондинка, живет на Айлент-роуд. Так что произошло с Розой?<br/>- Она мертва, - грубо сказал Сириус.<br/>      Чашка с кофе, которую Том взял себе, от неожиданности высказывания выскользнула из его рук и разлетелась на осколки. Риддл, плохо скрывая охватившую его дрожь нервного истерического смеха, тихо выдавил:<br/>- Что?<br/>      Полицейские, на его памяти, никогда – никогда! – не сообщали подобные новости так.<br/>      Он, забывшись, сделал шаг вперед, рискуя наступить босыми ногами на острые кусочки стекла. И даже почувствовал мимолетную признательность Поттеру, помогшему обойти осколки.<br/>      Его усадили в кресло, и Том закрыл лицо нарочито подрагивающими ладонями. Обычно, если на него выходила полиция, расследующая пропажу или несчастный случай его целей, он отыгрывал более… уравновешенного человека. В этот раз приходилось работать с тем, что подкинула судьба.<br/>- Этого… этого не может быть. Просто не может… Как… как это произошло?<br/>- Мы разбираемся, мистер Риддл, - попытался ободряюще улыбнуться Блэк.	<br/>      Его неловкость, вызванная реакцией Тома на его неуместно резкую фразу, была заметна невооруженным глазом – и Риддл не собирался облегчать ему задачу. К тому же, теперь не надо было гадать, как избавиться от этих двоих.<br/>- Мистер Риддл, вы можете рассказать нам что-нибудь особенное о вашей последней встрече с Розой? Может, вы заметили что-нибудь подозрительное?<br/>- Нет. Кажется, нет.<br/>      Том резко замолчал и уставился в пол, словно исчерпав все свои жизненные силы. Он выглядел достаточно подавленным, чтобы полицейские решили уйти. На самом деле, конечно, его не самый свежий вид был обусловлен большей частью двумя бессонными ночами, чем внезапно сразившим его горем.<br/>- Спасибо, мистер Риддл, - Блэк протянул руку, и Риддлу пришлось пожать ее, засунув куда подальше нежелание касаться постороннего человека. Не то, чтобы ему было неприятно.<br/>      Просто он предпочитал решать сам.<br/>      В качестве заключительного штришка к своему образу Том решил догнать полицейских. Непросто чтобы запомниться взволнованным и потрясенным до глубины души человеком, но и убедиться, что они не зашли к кому-нибудь еще на этаже.<br/>      Потому что его поздние возвращения даже у этих «полицейских» вызвали бы вопросы. Неудобные вопросы.<br/>- Вы скажете, что произошло… как погибла Роза? – спросил он.<br/>- Конечно, - пообещал Поттер.<br/>- Спасибо.<br/>      Риддл чуть улыбнулся. Его подозрения крепли: эти двое почти наверняка не были из полиции. Их поведение было во всех отношениях странным – и они даже не поинтересовались его контактами. Как и не предупредили (формально, конечно; это очевидная вещь была известна, наверное, даже детям) о его временно невыездном статусе. Словно считали, что найдут его везде, даже если он завтра уедет в Мичиган.<br/>      К его удивлению, Поттер расплылся в ответной – и потрясающе глупой - улыбке. Парень точно не отличался правильно работающим мышлением. <br/>      Добавить было совершенно нечего – и Том поспешил обратно в общежитие. Не в комнату, но в небольшой отрезок коридора, где выходящее на задний двор окно было практически полностью заклеено газетами (в общежитии когда-то безумно давно пытались делать ремонт). В узкую щель между слоями бумаги он наблюдал, как полицейские, как он и ожидал, свернули к парковке, но... прошли мимо нее, свернув в узкий переулок рядом с мусорными баками.<br/>      Где, предварительно обернувшись по сторонам, исчезли.<br/>      Испарились.<br/>      Растворились в воздухе.<br/>      Сгинули.<br/>      Том задохнулся от нахлынувших на него эмоций. Художник вылетел из его головы, вмиг потеряв всю свою привлекательность.<br/>      Сердце восторженно и сладко замерло, и он тяжело и глубоко задышал, беря себя в руки. Нашел.<br/>      Это было оно. То самое чувство, что он искал. Та самая цель, которую он желал.<br/>      В свою комнату он возвращался на непослушных, подрагивающих от сводящего мышцы напряжения ногах. Радость, эйфория, пьянящее, дурманящее предвкушение вызывало в нем непреодолимое желание смеяться и кружиться по комнате. Он, сдерживаясь, прижался к прохладной стене и медленно сполз на пол.<br/>      Чтобы прийти в себя, Том сильно, до острой боли, прикусил собственное запястье.<br/>      Чтобы поймать – схватить, удержать – хотя бы одного из них, умеющих появляться и исчезать по собственному желанию, надо было обладать трезвой и работающей головой. И планом. Продуманным и совершенным – других он даже не признавал – планом действий без малейшего промаха.<br/>      Сперва нужно было найти их. Блэка или Поттера… Поттера.<br/>      Глупенького, наивного и доброго Поттера. С этими его чудесными зелеными глазами и такой непослушной шевелюрой.<br/>      И до смешного рассеянного.<br/>      Том, усмехнувшись, поднял с пола тонкую записную книжку. Не его. Чужую. Тот полицейский – Гарри Поттер, как значилось на титульном листе – что-то писал, разве нет? Риддл машинально пролистал страницы, бегло просматривая малоинформативными и неаккуратные записи.<br/>      Что же, в одном он точно не ошибся.<br/>      Гарри Поттер точно идиот.</p><p>* * *</p><p>      Сомневаться в этом не приходилось.<br/>      Потому что этот Гарри Поттер исхитрился заметить пропажу только на следующий день. И прийти – появиться – рано утром. А потом просто ляпнуть: «Здрасьте» и замереть, вылупившись на него. <br/>- ...На улице дождь, - медленно проговорил Риддл, имея в виду совершенно сухую одежду Поттера.<br/>- ...<br/>- ...<br/>- Эм... Да?<br/>- ...С вашей одеждой все в порядке, мистер Поттер, - уточнил Том, поняв, что причина его интереса осталась для «бобби» неясной. А ему самому было интересно, как тот будет выкручиваться.<br/>- Ну... Я, эм, быстро бежал.<br/>      Том скептически изогнул бровь. Ему каким-то чудом удалось подавить рвущийся наружу смех, но – видит небо – он сам не понимал, как. Потому он, скрывая улыбку, поспешил уйти в комнату.<br/>      Том начал готовить кофе. Он, забавляясь, наблюдал за отражением Поттера в стеклянной дверце кухонного шкафчика, как он нервно приглаживал торчащие в разные стороны волосы, как косился в сторону террариума на столе, как рассматривал его книги и конспекты в коробках в углу.<br/>      Как любопытный зверек.<br/>- Простите за беспокойство, мистер Риддл, - пробормотал Гарри, отчаянно покраснев, – Мне очень неловко, но… Я, кажется, оставил у вас свои записи…<br/>- Ничего страшного, мистер Поттер. Я их, к сожалению, не видел, однако вы можете поискать. Не стесняйтесь.<br/>      Выслушать новую порцию извинений Поттера не вышло: зазвонил заведенный с вечера будильник. По идее, Том должен был встать по его сигналу, но пришедший с утра Поттер изменил его обычное расписание, подняв с постели раньше положенного. Для интереса он решил выйти в коридор, чтобы посмотреть, как Гарри будет искать свой блокнот.<br/>      Дверь он, конечно, оставил приоткрытой.<br/>      И ни капли не пожалел о своем решении.<br/>      Поттер вытащил из кармана длинную деревянную палку и коротко взмахнул ей в воздухе. Пару секунд, за которые Том успел даже слегка разочароваться, не происходило ничего. Потом из-под кресла медленно и чинно вылетела записная книжка.<br/>      Том тихо охнул и прижался к двери. <br/>      Вдоль его позвоночника прошла волна возбуждения – и стоять в коридоре – просто стоять и смотреть – стало в разы сложнее. Необходимость ждать прежде никогда его не пугала, но проснувшееся нетерпение изматывало его на физическом уровне. Том расплылся в широкой улыбке и медленно провел ногтями по своей шее и груди, успокаиваясь.<br/>      Однако… <br/>      Увиденное было лишь началом.<br/>      Верная Нагайна, безумно любящая его гостей, зашипела, требуя к себе внимания. Поттер, и до этого явно не испытывающий никаких отрицательных эмоций к змее, тут же прилип к террариуму.<br/>      И зашипел в ответ.<br/>      Из его губ вырывалась не бездумная имитация змеиной речи, а вполне осмысленные слова. Слова, которые, как до этого момента считал Риддл, мог произносить и понимать он и только он.<br/>      Том залетел в комнату раньше, чем успел осмыслить свои действия. Или понять, что собирается делать в следующее мгновение.<br/>- /Привет, красавица,/ - шипел Поттер.<br/>- /Здра-авствуй,/ - Том, беззвучно застыв за спиной у слегка увлекшегося гостя, кивнул своей питомице, чтобы не обращала на него внимания и продолжала беседу. Змейка понятливо кивнула и уставилась на Поттера.<br/>- /Я Гарри. Как зовут тебя?/<br/>- /Нагайна. Ты новый партнер хоз-сяина?/<br/>      К удивлению Тома, Гарри залился краской. И принялся, нервно хихикая, оправдываться.<br/>      Перед змеей.<br/>      Риддл, чтобы не расхохотаться и не испортить все, отошел за кофе к кухонному столику. Поттер не переставал поражать его воображение - и испытывать его выдержку. Последние сомнения Тома насчет первоочередности цели – Блэк или Поттер? – исчезли.<br/>- /Нет?.. Ха-ха… У твоего хозяина кое-что случилось. Я ему помогаю/.<br/>Нагайна что-то неразборчиво и рассерженно прошипела.<br/>- /Ну-ну… тише, красавица. Не думаю, что ты сможешь чем-то помочь. Ты помнишь рыжую женщину? Эм… она была партнером хозяина/.<br/>- /Розу? Хозяин ее не любит/.<br/>- /Не любит?/<br/>- /Не любит. Он говорил кусать ее. Кусать. Много раз кусать/.<br/>- /Кусать?/ - растерянно переспросил Гарри.<br/>      Том судорожно вздохнул.<br/>      Проклятая Нагайна.<br/>      Глупая болтливая змея.<br/>      Гарри, обернувшийся на звук, вопреки его ожиданиям, не выглядел испуганным или напряженным. Скорее, озадаченным. И очень смущенным.<br/>      Что же…<br/>      Риддл постарался взять себя в руки и усмехнулся:<br/>- Нравятся змеи?<br/>      Поттер в который раз за это утро залился краской. Очаровательно.<br/>- Угу.<br/>      Том протянул ему его чашку и наклонился к террариуму. «/Хоз-яин/», - восторженно зашипела змея и с громким звуком ткнулась носом в стекло. Риддл побарабанил пальцами по стеклу, уже прикидывая, что именно скажет Нагайне, когда Гарри уйдет.<br/>- Это Нагайна. Она со мной уже… - Том на мгновение замялся, вспоминая, и тихо рассмеялся: - Ладно, я не знаю, сколько. Но довольно долго.<br/>- Гадюка?<br/>- Верно, - Том чуть лукаво улыбнулся и, не удержавшись, бросил короткий насмешливый взгляд в его сторону. – И о чем вы так мило беседовали? Мне стоит начать ревновать?<br/>      Гарри, как Том и добивался, вспыхнув, уткнулся в кружку. Он что-то неразборчиво пробормотал, но переспрашивать Том не стал. Сейчас было уместнее сменить тему.<br/>- Вы нашли свои записи, мистер Поттер?<br/>- Да. Извините за беспокойство. Еще раз.<br/>- Ничего страшного. Мне в любом случае не хотелось быть сейчас в одиночку. Роза, понимаете…<br/>- Вы ее любили?<br/>      Поттер задал этот вопрос таким невинным видом, что Тому снова пришлось бороться с желанием засмеяться. Потому что Гарри совершенно точно знал ответ.<br/>      Но почему-то все равно спросил.<br/>- Не то, чтобы… Понимаете, Роза мне… даже не нравилось. Мы просто встречались. Недолго. Она мне в самом деле не нравилась, но когда кто-то из знакомых уходит… вот так… Разве ненормально ощущать некоторую подавленность?<br/>      Гарри отвел взгляд, ощутимо помрачнев. Добрый, добрый Гарри… Не то, чтобы Тому нравились такие люди. Однако контролировать таких было проще всего.<br/>- Я в такие… в таких случаях просто стараюсь жить. Ну, без оглядки на все. Делаю что-нибудь ужасно глупое, даже дикое, но чего мне очень, очень хочется. Прямо до безумия и дрожи в пальцах. Как встряска. Помогает собраться<br/>      Возможно, это произошло из-за его собственного возбуждения, однако Тому почудился в его словах сексуальный подтекст. Намек.<br/>     Предложение?..<br/>     Сдержаться и не выдать какую-нибудь пошлость у Тома, разумеется, получилось. Однако Поттер, взглянув на его лицо, замялся и заерзал – и Риддл понял, что за своим выражением лица он, однако, не уследил.<br/>      В принципе, ситуация уже и так начала отдавать двусмысленностью, потому Том, рассудив подобным образом, наобум поинтересовался (ну а вдруг ему раскроют некую шокирующую правду?):<br/>- Вы точно полицейский, мистер Поттер?<br/>- Эм… Да. А… с чего возник такой вопрос?<br/>      Том вспомнил, как Поттер и Блэк без предупреждения нагрянули к нему вчера (вообще-то в разгар рабочего дня). Как бестолково и дико вели опрос. Как Гарри, наконец, потерял у него служебные записи.<br/>      Вспомнил – и решил отшутиться.<br/>      Из-за витавшего в воздухе напряжения шутка и тон голоса в итоге все равно получилась… немного чуть более интимными, чем ему хотелось бы прямо сейчас. На грани флирта и легкого сексуального домогательства.<br/>- Вы меня арестуете?<br/>- А разве есть за что? – неловко ответил Гарри – и Том окончательно убедился, что Поттер совсем не читал атмосферу.<br/>      Обычно Том не спешил. И даже сейчас, когда цель была настолько желанна, что мозги так и норовили выключиться, он не планировал изменять своим правилам. Но так все могло закончиться прямо здесь и сейчас. Просто потому, что Поттер идиот.<br/>- Тогда как насчет свидания? – выдал он и с кривой усмешкой добавил собственные слова Гарри: - Как встряска. Чтобы собраться.<br/>      И Поттер сбежал. В этот раз он исхитрился ничего не забыть.<br/>      Но согласие на встречу, ужасно путаясь в словах и так и не определившись, стоило ему в этой ситуации покраснеть или побледнеть, все-таки дал<br/>      По-бе-да.<br/>      Риддл снова проследил, как Гарри, то и дело поправляя волосы, шмыгнул в уже знакомую подворотню рядом с мусорными баками, где снова исчез. Риддл проверил еще вчера: в том месте не было ничего необычного. Кроме практически полной отгороженности от людских взглядов, конечно.<br/>      В комнату он вернулся раздраженный от разрывающего его на части напряжения – и тут же подошел к притворяющейся спящей Нагайне. Словно это могло помешать ему поговорить по душам.<br/>      Том громко щелкнул по стеклу, «пробуждая» змею.<br/>- /Итак, красавица,/ - прошипел он, намеренно используя выражение Поттера, - /поговорим?../</p><p>* * *</p><p>      Нагайна, к его глубочайшему сожалению, пояснений дать не смогла. Только пожаловалась, что впервые встречает другого «змея на двух ногах», что Тома скорее вывело из себя, чем успокоило.<br/>      Если с Розой Пелагатти было все слишком нормально, то с Гарри Поттером было ненормально вообще все. Том окинул шумное помещение, в которое затащил его Гарри, презрительным взглядом и вернулся к методичному уничтожению картофеля. За эти дни, увлекшись новой целью, он так и не уделил достаточного внимания пище, и что-то положительное в этом странном свидании он уже нашел.<br/>      Поттер пригласил его в Макдональдс. Почему? Том не знал. И не был уверен, что был готов узнать причины. Даже несмотря на то, что это было предсказуемо. Чего-то такого он от Поттера и ожидал. <br/>      Он не думал, что этот идиот вообще понимал, что происходило.<br/>      Вполне вероятно даже, что Гарри исхитрился вбить себе в голову мнение об их свидании как о простых дружеских посиделках в кафешке, а не как о, в общем-то… свидании.<br/>      Риддл бы не удивился. Ему только было любопытно, как долго Гарри сможет заниматься самообманом и не замечать… очевидного.</p><p>* * *</p><p>      К его удивлению, Поттер, как выяснилось, вполне понимал, что их свидание – это свидание. Потому что он вполне отзывчиво дурачился и молол ничего не значащую чушь. Потому что был на самом деле милым и не напрягающим спутником. Потому что в нужные моменты смущался, краснел и даже прижал к себе, когда они гуляли по мосту, не разбив при этом эту дурацкую атмосферу первого совместного вечера.<br/>      Тома очень долго никто не обнимал так. Осторожно и мягко, словно боясь сломать или навредить. Никогда на самом деле, и он буквально возненавидел себя за гнетуще приятное чувство, возникшее где-то в районе горла и разлившееся жарким теплом по телу.<br/>      На предложение «выпить кофе в его комнате» Гарри ответил согласием. Как подозревал Том, согласился он именно на кофе, не предполагая ничего большего, и предвкушение грядущей неловкости прибавляло особые нотки к его настроению.<br/>      Риддл понятия не имел (по крайней мере, пока), кем являлся его новый… как изящно выражалась Нагайна, партнер (или, как более верно характеризовал его он сам, цель). Однако ему было совершенно точно ясно, что к обычному миру вокруг такие, как он, не были приспособлены. От слова вообще.<br/>- Заходи, - Том зашел в комнату первым, спиной вперед, не отрывая взгляда от лица Поттера. Почему-то – на какое-то страшное мгновение – ему показалось, что Гарри сейчас исчезнет – и все веселье закончится.<br/>      Оно, так или иначе, все равно подошло к концу. <br/>      По мгновенно вытянувшемуся и посерьезневшему лицу Гарри Том понял, что за спиной у него что-то было не так. Сильно не так.<br/>      Обернувшись, он увидел ее.<br/>      Мертвячку.<br/>      Розу Пелагатти.<br/>      Роза вскинула руку в его направлении – и ослепительная алая вспышка, пронесшаяся от ее руки к нему, буквально смела его с ног, впечатала в стену. В ушах пронзительно зазвенело. Он, задыхаясь от боли, попытался сделать вдох, чувствуя, как теряет себя, и…<br/>      …и Поттер, с перепуганным видом нависший над ним (и, похоже, и приведший его в сознание), точно задолжал ему объяснения.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Да, Том сквиб, не знающий о своем происхождении. Нет, это никак не объясняется, кроме как идиотскими хэдами автора. Аналогично - его знание парселтанга.<br/>...<br/>...<br/>Но вы же читаете АУ, не так ли?)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Розовая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Роза в ярости металась по очередной "своей" квартире. Ее милый Том оказался настоящим ублюдком. Не то, чтобы это стало для нее новостью: в конце концов, перед сближением с ним (как и с любой другой своей жертвой) она тщательно проверила его биографию. Никому не нужен испорченный товар.<br/>      Риддл, конечно, был испорченным. Грязным от кончиков черных волос до ядовитой слюны на его порочном языке. И, несмотря на кажущееся здравомыслие, был не в ладах со здравым смыслом. Вернее... предпочитал жить разрушением всего, к чему его тянуло, будь то семья или собственное будущее. Иначе объяснить его настойчивую тягу к бессмысленной жестокости Роза просто не могла. Поэтому Пелагатти, впервые отправляясь с ним на свидание, не строила никаких иллюзий. Том обязательно попробует убить ее и тем самым невольно окажет ей невероятную по своей ценности услугу. Британские авроры стали в последнее время удивительно настырными. Они преследовали ее, как голодные псины, и, казалось, предпочли бы сдохнуть, но не упустить ее в этот раз. Англия в качестве источника денег и веселья исчерпала себя; и милый Том должен был стать ее прикрытием. Помощником.<br/>      Темноглазая больная сволочь сделала все по-другому. Не так. Пелагатти, наблюдавшая из своего укрытия, как авроры сновали туда-сюда вокруг "ее" тела, зарычала от злости. И немного - от обиды на дилетантизм Тома. Риддл словно в насмешку поступил вопреки своим принципам и натравил на принявшую (насильно, разумеется) Оборотное зелье Миранду свою гадюку. И как!..<br/>      Роза знала, что изредка Риддл использовал змей. Но для того, чтобы ослабить свою жертву, не убить. Том любил ножи - и понять, почему, она как раз могла. Тем не менее... в этот раз (а может и не в только в этот?) все было иначе. Парселтанг при полном отсутствии магии - что могло быть очевиднее.<br/>      Сквиб.<br/>      Милый Том оказался хитрее, чем она считала. Спрятать свою природу настолько искусно, словно и не знал о своей крови, своей причастности к магическому миру... Возможно, он знал, кто она.<br/>      Возможно, он хотел, чтобы она нашла его.<br/>      Или так хотели авроры. Блэк и какой-то незнакомый, совсем молодой еще мальчишка трансгрессировали к Тому - и все стало на свои места. Риддл был наживкой. Ловушкой для нее.<br/>      Роза Пелагатти ненавидела ловушки.</p><p>***</p><p>      Трансгрессировать вместе с магглом было однозначно плохой идеей, но иного выбора Гарри не видел. К счастью, все обошлось.<br/>      Том тихо и медленно выдохнул и, прищурившись, оглядел дом Поттеров в Годриковой лощине. Гарри и не думал, что отъезд родителей когда-нибудь покажется настолько своевременным.<br/>- Заходи, - неловко откашлялся он и распахнул перед гостем дверь. Том уставился на него, не сдвинувшись ни на миллиметр. Заходить в незнакомое здание, возникшее из ниоткуда, было с его точки зрения лишним. - Поверь, говорить об этом на улице не стоит.<br/>      Риддл поджал губы, но коротко кивнул. И зашел в дом, и его голова была высоко поднята. Гарри, удивляясь его выдержке, последовал за ним и запер дверь изнутри.<br/>      В доме было темно и прохладно. Тихо. Осматривающийся с практически детским любопытством Том (но при этом не дотрагивающийся и пальцем ни до одного из предметов) выглядел в поттеровской гостиной как редкие сортовые розы в стерильной операционной. Чужеродно. Резко. Контраст  между его маггловской одеждой и движущимися фотографиями на каминной полке (огонь в камине вспыхнул при их появлении, бесшумный и холодный) был настолько силен, что Гарри вместо приличествующих ситуации объяснений пробормотал:<br/>- Эм, прости... тут немного не убрано. Родители уехали, а я сам как-то...<br/>- Кто ты? - резко и требовательно спросил Том, обернувшись.<br/>      Гарри под его тяжелым взглядом смешался и замолчал. А потом, по-идиотски разозлившись из-за собственной реакции, выпалил:<br/>- Я волшебник.<br/>      Говорить так, конечно, не стоило. Ну кто же поверит в такой бред, правда... Гарри бы не поверил. Даже если бы его тоже магическим образом перенесли в другую точку планеты - не поверил бы.<br/>- Докажи.<br/>      Придумать за считанные мгновения, что показать едва не убитому другим волшебником магглу, чтобы не испугать его, было в самом деле непростой задачей.<br/>      Гарри выхватил палочку (Том ожидаемо вздрогнул и, взволнованно побледнев, отступил назад. Буквально на полшага, но отшатнулся) и создал мыльные пузыри. Десятки сияющих прозрачных шаров, огромных и крошечных, медленно и чинно всплыли над полом и, завертевшись вокруг них двоих, зависли в воздухе. Гарри рассеянно пожал плечами, прикидывая, что еще можно наворожить. Он мог бы, конечно, трансфигурировать что-нибудь, или приманить какую-нибудь вещь, или поднять в воздух всю мебель на этаже и Тома в придачу, но.... На лице у Риддла уже появилась новая сложная эмоция.<br/>      Словно ему одновременно поставили смертельный диагноз, доказали существование Бога и подарили целый мир.<br/>      Он поднял руку и осторожно дотронулся до тонкой поверхности особо гигантского пузыря, лопая его. И еще, и еще, и еще. Маленькие шарики он сжимал в ладони, большие протыкал своими длинными пальцами как иглой.<br/>- А Роза?.. - наконец спросил он, когда от наколдованных пузырей осталась едва ли половина. - Ты... твой напарник, Блэк, говорил, что она мертва.<br/>      Поттер запустил пятерню в свою шевелюру, взлохмачивая ее. В неловкие моменты, что он, что его отец непрестанно теребили волосы, и эта привычка частенько раздражала маму. И, судя по недовольному взгляду аккуратного до неправильности Тома, его тоже.<br/>- Да, но... Мы так думали, однако... Она не умерла.<br/>- То есть как?<br/>- Ну-у... Ох... Ладно. Роза на самом деле... не такая, какой ты ее знал. Она... она психопатка. Преступница. Убийца. Мы - я и Сириус... Блэк, то есть, в самом деле полицейские. Только у волшебников. Авроры. Ну, и мы ее искали, узнали, где она скрывается, и... Эм, мы нашли ее тело, и решили - все указывало на это, - что Пелагатти мертва...  кем-то убита, но потом выяснилось, что нет. Она одурачила своего убийцу - а это она может, поверь, - и вполне себе жива. Вместо нее погибла другая женщина. Мы думаем, это была как раз ее подруга, про которую ты говорил. Миранда.<br/>      Том скептически изогнул бровь. Он-то точно знал, кого приказал убить Нагайне, и мысль, что он мог перепутать двух разных людей, была смешна... и до нервной дрожи пугающей. Магия, близкая, но недоступная, сводила с ума.<br/>      Даже больше факта, что на него, видимо, тоже вели охоту.<br/>      Поттер, видя его замешательство, заволновался.<br/>- Ну, понимаешь, есть такое зелье... не только оно одно, разумеется, но здесь было оно... короче, зелье превращает одного человека в другого. Полностью. Абсолютно. И Роза могла заставить Миранду выпить его и вести себя, как она, чтобы сбежать.<br/>- Ты сам понимаешь, что несешь?<br/>- Слушай, я не знаю, как тебе это объяснить, - Гарри устало развел руками и обессиленно улыбнулся: - Может, все-таки кофе?..</p><p>***</p><p>      Мальчишка-аврор (Гарри Поттер, сын Джеймса Поттера, одного из лучших авроров Британии) оказался неплох. Роза не могла это не отметить.<br/>      Для своего возраста, разумеется.<br/>      Быстрый, с хорошей подготовкой и реакцией. Не стал мешкать и долго раздумывать, и сразу же аппарировал из дыры, в которой жил Том, прихватив его с собой. Это было бы неплохим решением. Отбиться, не пытаясь преследовать ее, отступить (один такой же молодой аврор уже как-то пытался переместиться по ее следу. То, что от него осталось, как она слышала, хоронили в спичечном коробке), доложить, что Пелагатти все еще держится за свою жертву. Было бы.<br/>      Роза знала, где живут наиболее достававшие ее авроры.</p><p>***</p><p>      Пожалуй, самым тяжелым во всей этой суматохе вокруг Розы оказалось сказать Риддлу, что Пелагатти хочет его убить. Однако, вопреки ожиданиям, Том не был шокирован этой новостью и, похоже, не особо обратил на нее внимание. Словно охотившаяся на него ведьма не казалась ему чем-то пугающим.<br/>      Чем-то, достойным внимания.<br/>      Том не выглядел испуганным, но на ночь остался без сопротивления и возражений. Он не был напуган, но и назвать его спокойным или хладнокровным язык не поворачивался. Скорее, он был взбудоражен. Возбужден - и даже больше, чем во время их свидания. Несмотря на довольно поздний час и сильное потрясение, он цеплялся к каждой мелочи насчет нового и неизвестного мира. Он, казалось, хотел знать все и сразу, и не переставал сыпать вопросами (на которые Гарри порой не мог ответить) даже тогда, когда они ужинали остатками завтрака Поттера, пили кофе с пирогом и поднимались в спальню.<br/>      Гарри понял, к чему идет дело, только тогда, когда на пол его спальни упала темная футболка Тома.<br/>      Том неторопливо и методично снимал с себя одежду. Ни разу не эротично, но одного его пристального - змеиного - взгляда хватало, чтобы дыхание перехватило.<br/>      А сердце сбилось с размеренного ритма.<br/>- Том?.. - неуверенно начал Гарри, неловко застыв на месте. Он хотел предложить гостю гостевую комнату или диван в его комнате, но...<br/>      Риддл, продолжая пристально - глаза в глаза - смотреть на него, взялся за ремень на своих брюках. Длинные пальцы ловко высвободили конец из пряжки, расстегнули пуговицу, затем с негромким (но оглушительным в тишине пустого дома) вжиканьем - молнию... Штаны с легким шорохом скользнули вниз по тонким ногам и бесформенной кучей легли вокруг голых лодыжек Тома. Парень свободно и бесстыдно шагнул вперед, высвобождаясь из брюк, скользя к нему, и Гарри поспешил зажмуриться.<br/>      И даже отвернулся.<br/>      Вид чужого возбуждения, ничуть не скрываемого тонкой тканью нижнего белья, был слишком... слишком...<br/>      Слишком.<br/>      Он, однако, слышал и уверенные шаги Тома, и почти прозрачный, но все равно неприличный звук, с которым Том снял с себя трусы, и его негромкий смешок.<br/>- Открой глаза, - шепнул ему на ухо Том, влажно и горячо мазнув губами по скуле, и Гарри подчинился.<br/>      Риддл нависал над ним, и взгляд его темных глаз из-под взлохмаченных волос, размеренно двигающаяся грудь, жар тела и горячие руки были пугающе... нет, волнующе... восхитительно близко.<br/>      Недостаточно, как решил Том, и склонился к плотно сжатым губам Гарри. От одного этого простого действия воздуха, до отказа заполнившего легкие Гарри, вдруг перестало хватать. А в голове разом смешались все мысли.<br/>      Что было хуже всего - и при этом особенно будоражаще - Том, жадно сминая его губы, продолжал смотреть голодными глазами из-под полуопущенных век на то, как на лице парня сменялись одна за другой эмоции: удивление, смущение, удовольствие и растерянность.<br/>      По спине Гарри легко и уверенно, словно уже не раз делали так и с ним, скользнули обжигающие ладони. Одна остановилась на пояснице, бесстыдно  придавливая к чужому голому телу. Пальцы другой руки Том запустил в волосы Гарри, спутывая их, оттягивая назад.<br/>      Гарри понятия не имел, как у Тома, полностью раздетого и открытого для взгляда, получалось так держать ситуацию. Контролировать его действия. Его, застегнутого на все пуговицы и, вообще-то, вооруженного. Паническая мысль о палочке в кармане заставила его нервно хихикнуть, но, что удивительно, расслабила, и Гарри, к явному удовольствию Тома, подался ему навстречу.</p><p>* * *</p><p>      Взломать защиту на особняке Поттеров было затруднительно. Помимо стандартных защитных чар и министерских, устанавливаемых на дом каждого работника Отдела правопорядка, благоразумный глава семейства (или его жена) "навесили" еще много чего еще "своего". Не всегда сочетающегося с другими элементами защиты. Все это в итоге слилось в по-настоящему беспорядочный клубок, распутать который получилось бы не у всякого мага, не обладай он особыми талантами.<br/>      Роза обладала.<br/>Но и ей потребовалось значительное количество времени. Достаточное, чтобы свет в гостиной погас, а в окне, где, насколько она знала, располагалась спальня младшего Поттера, можно было различить два сливающихся в один силуэта.<br/>      Впрочем,  к тому времени, как защита пала, свет погас и там. Дом встретил ее сонной тишиной, и если бы не увиденная ею ранее сцена, она бы подумала, что здесь никого не было. Ей, в прочем, нужен был только один.<br/>      И он спустился к ней сам.<br/>      Том сидел в гостиной, заложив нога за ногу в глубоком кресле у огня. Полуодетый, покрытый говорившими сами за себя отметинами, с беспорядком на голове и сытой кривой ухмылкой на опухших губах. В руке он держал кухонный нож, любуясь отблесками огня на его лезвии.<br/>      Или наблюдая в его зеркальной поверхности за отражением Розы.<br/>- Здравствуй, милый, - мурлыкнула Пелагатти, доставая палочку. Риддл, не выглядевший удивленным, лениво кивнул.<br/>      И перебросил нож в другую руку.<br/>- Неплохо выглядишь для мертвячки, - небрежно заметил он. - Но ты немного некстати. Может, уйдешь?<br/>- Нет. И Миранда мне вообще-то нравилась.<br/>- Сожалею.<br/>      Холодному голосу Тома и его равнодушному лицу поверил бы, наверное, только дурак. Пелагатти дурой не была. И сделала шаг вперед, выжидая удачный момент.<br/>      Младший Поттер, утомленный Томом, должен был сейчас спать. Но всерьез рассчитывать, что он не проснется, если она с Риддлом будут шуметь, не приходилось. Бьющихся и легко ломающихся предметов, как она невольно отметила, в комнате не было: кто-то - видимо, все тот же Том, - вынес их.<br/>- Ты не очень хорошо поступил, тебе не кажется?<br/>      Риддл залился восторженным смехом, настолько безумным, насколько мог в ином случае быть очаровательным.<br/>- Гарри рассказал мне про тебя. Ты ничем не лучше.<br/>      Роза покачала головой, отсчитывая секунды до своей атаки. Силенцио... было бы кстати. И весьма неплохим началом.<br/>- Я говорю о твоей измене, милый.<br/>      Том вскинул брови, не веря своим ушам.<br/>- Измене? - переспросил он, коротко хохотнув. - А разве я изменял?<br/>- А разве мы расстались? - с невинным видом сморозила чушь женщина и бросила в него, вновь фыркнувшего от смеха, заклятие.<br/>      Первый заряд достиг цели, и Том замолчал.<br/>      Второй - обездвиживающее - уже пролетел мимо и разбился о стену.  Риддл ловко выпрыгнул из кресла и спрятался за ним. Ненадолго; оставаться там и ждать, когда Роза решит добить его, он не собирался. Все-таки и он не был дураком. Том швырнул в нее какой-то тяжёлый предмет, отвлекая внимание. Пелагатти коротким взмахом палочки отбила его в сторону, не отрывая взгляда от кресла. Потерять из вида цель не хотелось. Не то, чтобы он представлял действительно серьезную опасность, но тратить время на этого конченого извращенца, ей больше не хотелось.<br/>      В конце концов, факт, что Риддл вот так вот запросто и со вкусом трахался с каким-то тощим очкариком, когда с ней он был похож скорее на замороженное полено, чем на мужчину, был несколько...<br/>      Оскорбительным.<br/>      Роза, разозлившись, ещё одним взмахом палочки отодвинула кресло в сторону.<br/>      И Риддл, довольно сумасбродно и самоуверенно, прыгнул на нее, наваливаясь сверху, придавливая к полу... В его руке что-то было - и явно не нож,- но рассмотреть предмет женщина не успела. Том, вцепившись в ее шею, с силой вдавил странный предмет ей под ребра - и тело прошил разряд ужасной - вырубающей сознание - боли.</p><p>***</p><p>      Утром - не только этим, но и вообще любым - Гарри меньше всего хотелось обнаружить посреди гостиной растянутую на веревках бессознательную Розу Пелагатти. И еще меньше - застывшего над ней Тома с красивой отточенностью движений прядь за прядью отрезавшим волосы женщины ножом для рыбы. На обнаженной груди Пелагатти багровели неглубокие порезы, плотной сеткой обвивавшие ее, словно жуткий кровавый корсет. Ее ноги неприятно опухли и посинели, левая даже изогнулась под неестественным углом. В помещении витал душный неприятный запах.<br/>      Том, тем не менее, улыбался.<br/>      И негромко напевал что-то себе под нос.<br/>      Мозг отказывался понимать происходящее. Но осознать все-таки смог.<br/>      И при этом исхитрился опять отколоть глупую в своей неуместности нервную шутку, выцепленную из какого-то маггловского фильма: "Всегда найдется рыбка покрупнее".<br/>- Остановись, - прошептал Гарри. От ужаса его голос стал необычайно тихим, почти не слышным.<br/>      Он вытащил палочку и наставил ее на Риддла. Рука мелко подрагивала, но кончик артефакта смотрел прямо в грудь Тома. Как по учебнику.<br/>      Том выпрямился и застыл. Он смотрел прямо и уверенно, а на его тонких губах все также играла мягкая улыбка. И когда он заговорил, в его голосе не слышалось ни единого намека на испуг или сомнение.<br/>- Она продолжит убивать, Гарри. Ты же сам говорил, вы не могли поймать ее много-много лет.<br/>- Это неправильно.<br/>- Подумай о людях, Гарри. О нас. О магглах, как вы нас называете. Мы беззащитны перед такими, как она. Перед такими, как вы.<br/>      "Перед такими, как ты". Эта фраза не прозвучала, но повисла в воздухе. И даже Гарри, даже сейчас не мог не согласиться: в чем-то она была справедливой в своей уродливой правдивости.<br/>- Перестань, - Гарри зарычал от бессильной ярости и вцепился в свои встрепанные волосы. Спокойный уверенный голос Тома звучал так опасно.<br/>      Соблазнительно.<br/>      Искушающе.<br/>      За его словами пряталось не меньшее безумие, чем кипело в душе Розы, - отрицать это было невозможно. Но предложенное им решение - все же как приятно было думать, что Розы больше нет, - было таким заманчивым.<br/>- Почему, почему ты вообще это делаешь, Том?.. Почему! Именно! Ты!..<br/>      Поттер позволил себе слабость и на какое-то мгновение малодушно закрыл глаза, но открыл, услыхав легкие шаги. Том снова медленно шел к нему. Как часы - столетия - назад.<br/>      Его ладонь, все еще сжимающую палочку, обхватили длинные и сильные ("Прямо как у гриндилоу", - внезапно и опять несколько некстати подумалось Гарри) пальцы Тома. Щеку обожгло его дыхание.<br/>- Позволь мне позаботится об этом, - шепнул ем у на ухо Том. Гарри чувствовал, что он улыбался. По телу пробежала волна предательских мурашек, и Гарри практически возненавидел себя за это. Или за внезапно появившееся желание, если не сказать "да", то хотя бы трусливо кивнуть.<br/>     Том тем временем аккуратно и уверенно, словно не сомневался в своем праве, опустил руку Гарри вниз, убирая наставленное на него оружие. Палочка выскользнула из пальцев и с обиженным стуком покатилась по полу. Поттер, словно очнувшись, выскользнул из горячих рук Риддла и потянулся поднять ее, избегая касаться его тела... И, почувствовав сильную и внезапную боль в боку, понял, что ошибся. Выпускать из поля зрения не стоило не только Розу, сейчас, вообще-то, безобидную, но и Тома.<br/>      Особенно его руки.</p><p>***</p><p>     Пробуждение было не из приятных.<br/>      Но Том еще был рядом. Вернее, сидел на его кровати, неспешно отпивая чай из маминой кружки и бодро жуя печенье, наверное, найденное в буфете. И смотрел на него своим жутким немигающим взглядом.<br/>      Если бы не слабость в теле, Гарри бы подумал, что ему все приснилось. Мерлин, ему хотелось так подумать.<br/>      Том залпом опустошил кружку, отряхнул руки от крошек и растянулся возле него, по-хозяйски закидывая руку на грудь Гарри. Парень тут же попытался отодвинуться, насколько позволяло откровенно паршивое состояние его тела, но Риддл своим совершенно больным разумом воспринял это действие по-своему.<br/>- Не волнуйся, - прижался он к Гарри. - Я убрал за собой и вымыл руки.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Да, Гарри говорит на парселтанге.<br/>Нет, этому нет никаких разумных объяснений. Изменение в рамках АУ.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>